History Just Got More Amusing
by Shanri
Summary: Follow the life of an unknown new country from her eyes. Watch her grow, fight, discover and try to keep a dark secret from the worlds nations.Includes Prussiaxreader.Main characters shown within story are Prussia, America, England, Russia and Canada. Surprise twists and info chapter after ending. Please read the warning at the beginning before reading..I suck at summaries.
1. CH1 My Name Is

**WARNING N.A. HEY GUYS PLEASE READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU START... This is a story I started over two years ago that I'm moving to here. I've edited all of the horrible beginning chapters so now they're decent enough.. At first this was supposed to be the life story of my fan country for Hetalia but her story is different now. The only reason why I'm still writing this story is because I still like parts of the plot line I had planned!... So with this I'd like people to read this as more of a reader insert story where you have some set bio, okay? ... I'm sorry to those who are confused about that and to those who still dislike and get mad with me about this story...  
**

**N.A. 2. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE PREVIEW BEING SO CLICHE. I'M A BAD TV COMMERCIAL LOL  
**

* * *

**CH. 1 My Name Is...**

England walked over a hill,looking around rather annoyed,"Ugh,where'd that lil twit go? Canada said he went this way...Huh?" He stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, turning to see it better it had turned out to be America by a stream. He marched over to the blonde country as he cursed out,"There you are! Geez! What are your doing over here!" England crossed his arms over his chest, demanding an answer.

"Huh?Oh! England,Hi!" America yelled cheerfully with a goofy grin on his face," I'm fishing!" America exclaimed casting out his line into the water again.

"But it's a stream...There are no fi-" England stopped when America just looked at him with his clueless smile,"Uh... Never mind" England let out a sigh, giving up on trying to explain it to America because he KNEW how he was...He raised him after all. "Ugh,well when you're done be sure t-" England was interrupted by a pebble bouncing off of his head,"What the?" he grabbed the side of his head and looked around baffled,"What was that?".

"Hmm? Whats the matter Engla-agh!" America was the one interrupted this time, getting hit in the face by a much larger rock causing him fall over into the stream. He thrashed around in the water until he finally sat up, hacking as if he had a fur-ball. "HEY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME WITH A ROCK!" America finally accused England after he caught his breath.

"Ya bloody git! I wasn't the who threw -" England froze as soon as he heard laughing," Where's that coming from?... Who's there!" England shouted out, scanning the area with a piercing glare. The only reply he got was another pebble to his head,"CUT IT OUT WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU LIL-" England stopped when he felt America's hand fall on his shoulder.

"Dude, look!" he pointed ahead of them.

England followed the direction America's finger was pointing in. His eyes grew wide when he finally saw it; up in a tree was a little girl! Her hair was pale blonde cut straight just above her shoulders, her eyes were almost like a silver blue and she was wearing something that looked like a worn out sleeping gown. Her giggles interrupted his thoughts,"A...A lil kid?" England questioned out loud, feeling glad he was interrupted before he started mouthing off but also kind of pride hurt that is was a little kid messing with them.

"Heeey... England.. You don't think that.." America started, staring up at the little blonde girl.

" What?.. You mean...-" England started in confusion but then it finally connected.

"A new country!" They both yelled out in disbelief.

"Ah" America caught the next pebble the little girl threw at him. She blinked,surprised that he caught it but then crossed her arms,not pleased that he did.

"Hey! No catch!Hit head!" she barked,obviously not knowing how to speak properly.

"Uhm...S-sorry?" America apologized awkwardly,unsure of what to do in this situation.

" Give back!" she ordered,reaching down and flailing her arm.

"H-hey! Don't do that! Y-" England tried to warn her but it was too late,she slipped and had fallen out of the tree," Ack!" England quickly reacted, running over and jumping up, catching her just in time. He let out a relieved sigh that was dipped in annoyance," You need to be more careful!" he scolded her. She just sat there frozen in his arms,still in shock from what just happened.

"Uhm..You wanted this back?" America handed her back the pebble she threw before.

She slowly looked down at it in her hands then back up at America, who was grinning at her. Then up at England,who was staring down at her with eyes that were trying to maintain a stern look but was losing to one of concern. She paused for a moment before looking back at the pebble,"Ngh... No more..." She frowned and threw the pebble into the river,now feeling bad that she had thrown rocks at them.

They both blinked,surprised from her unexpected denial."Well...Anyways,what's your name?" England asked, crouching down and gently placing her on the ground.

She smiled up at them and answered happily," Dream! "


	2. CH2 Journal Entry? 1

**CH. 2 Journal Entry? 1**

Dear,uh...Do people name their journals?...I don't know,but anyways,dear..Journal,

This is the first time I've ever written a journal... I actually don't know why I am,I guess I'm just afraid of forgetting memories...Anyways.

I've been staying with America for a while now. So much has happened since I've been staying with America. England has also been visiting a lot,but I'd rather stay with America...His,uhm..Food is actually good...But other then that,I love England like a brother, even though I'm not related to him. He actually taught me how to talk correctly,though I sometimes revert back to my old ways of speaking when I'm getting annoyed or I'm just tired...America says I do it when I'm hungry too but...That's not the point. England has been teaching me a lot, he also taught me how to write,which explains how I'm able to do this...I'm growing up a lot too. England says that it's because of how much he's taught America has been teaching me a lot too! Maybe even more... Yet...It feels like it's not enough...Something's missing.. I'm not sure what...

Ugh,I'm tired...Not awesome...I'm gonna try to get to sleep...

P.S. America bought me a new dress! It's kinda weird though... It's hard to do stuff in it,but he says I look cute in it and he seems happy...Alright night...uh..Journal?

~ Dream

* * *

A.N. There will be these journal entries throughout the story to give little details and info that I think are too little to make a actual story chapter for :)

**Also the story will now be told from Dream's POV from now on!**

Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	3. CH3 Brother Canada

__**CH. 3 Brother Canada**

_I was running around outside in some green outfit. I was holding a cookie in one hand and the other was empty. I looked around some trees when all of a sudden this huge brown furred thing came out and stole my cookie and ran away! It was Big Foot!"BIG FOOT STOLE MY COOKIE!" I yelled out again and again._

I was startled away by America shaking me, I shot up and yelled automatically,"BIG FOOT STOLE MY COOKIE!" .

America just starred at me,shocked by my yelling and obviously confused on what I was saying."Uhm...It was just a dream, Dream" America reassured me with a chuckle.

" It was?...Hmph,if Big Foot is as mean as he was in my dream,then I don't wanna find him!" I crossed my arms, still somehow mad that he stole my cookie in my DREAM.

He laughed at my pouting, "Right,well anyways, Dream. I have to go somewhere with England today,so you'll be spending the whole day with your other big brother Aanada!" he announced grinning.

" Who?" I said bluntly,looking at him confused.

"He's your other big brother... You met him before I think" America said, tapping his chin as he tried to remember. I tried to remember as well but...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dream! Your other big brother Canada came to visit!" America announced,spinning me around the room overly happy as usual.

"Really! I have another brother! Cool! Where is he!" I eagerly asked,excited to meet him. I looked out side but he wasn't there.

"Hm?That's strange,where is he?" America wondered in confusion.

Me and him started to look around the house, "Um...I-I'm r-" a quiet unheard voice began to say but was interrupted by America.

" I guess he left", America came to conclusion, scratching his head.

"With out even saying hi to me? That's not really nice.." I said disappointed.

"But...I'm right behind you.."the quiet and unheard voice again.

"Who are you?"a bear asked looking up at a man.

"I'm Canada..." Canada sadly answered in a murmur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I don't remember" America and I said in unison with a sigh.

" Well,you're gonna be with him today anyways, so get ready okay?" America said with a grin, I smiled back and nodded.

I waited till after he left my room to jump out of my bed and open my closet. I starred at the cloths I had "...Isn't there anything else to wear besides dresses?" I hung my head with dread,not wanting to wear a dress today. I sighed and just grabbed one of the blue ones and put in on. I ran down stairs to eat breakfast,America had already ate of course,after all he eats like he's starving... But still,he didn't forget to make me breakfast and it was sitting on the table. I sat down at the table and began to eat happily. As soon as I was finished there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" America and I yelled in unison again. I raced him to the door,I won using my trick up my sleeve; sliding there on my socks! I slid to a stop in front of the door," I win!" I grinned and shot a peace sign at him,"And I didn't ram into the door this time!" I laughed proudly before turning around and opening the door, looking up at the man that stood there. He has blonde just like America but it was longer and wavy; He also wore glasses just like America! He had a strange single curly hair that shot out from the rest of his hair though. I felt like poking it, but I couldn't reach it. He was also holding a small bear! " Aw,cute!" I squeed petting the bear; I love animals, which is why I don't let America bring actual stuffed animals into the house.

" Who are you?" the bear tilted its head at me.

" My name's Dream!" I grinned then looked up at the man who was looking down at me," Are you big brother Canada? " I questioned, smiling up at him.

" Y-yes" he said quietly but loud enough for me to hear him.

My smile widened as I hugged him," It's nice to finally meet you!"

"B-but.I-I was...It's nice to finally meet you too." He sighed and hugged back, giving up on trying to explain.

" Hey! Canada! How is everything, dude!" America came in obnoxiously loud and patted Canada on the shoulder.

" Goo-" Canada started but was quickly cut off by America.

" Cool! Ok,well I gotta go! See ya later Dream!" he hugged me quickly and then ran off.

" Okay! See ya! Make sure to tell England I said hi!" I yelled out at him waving, he waved back signaling me that he would.

"Why am I always ignored..." Canada sighed.

"Huh? What did you just say?" I looked up at him.

"Ah...N-nothing" Canada hung his head,his point had just been proven.

" Hm?" I tilted my head, I felt worried that I just did something wrong. I grabbed his hand which made him look back at me.I smiled up at him,"Come on,I'll get you some food inside" I offered, trying to make him feel better. I lead him back inside of the house and closed the door. I have a feeling today is going to be fun!

* * *

A.N. Hehe, don't scoff at that beginning dream as if it was just some LOL RANDOM I wanted to put in CAUSE I THOUGH I WAS FUNNEH... I added it cause I actually had that dream when I was little. I added it in for fun cause I like to put lil things of myself in my stories... Anyways.. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	4. CH4 Journal Entry? 2

**CH. 4 Journal Entry? 2**

Dear...Journal...Should I come up with a name or?..Never mind.

Anyways. Today was really fun! I got to hang out with my other big brother Canada! He's really nice but really shy and quiet... I couldn't hear him alot of the time,and sometimes I thought I lost him,but he was still right there! I felt ad about that... so I'm not gonna forget about him ever again! And I'm gonna try to always be able to hear him!

But besides that,today was fun! Canada brought me over to his house,and it was snowing there! It was so white and cold. but Canada gave me warm cloths to wear,so then we could play in the snow! He taught me how to make snow balls,snow men,and even an igloo!... Ok well... The igloo didn't turn out well...It collapsed...On me... But he also taught me how to skate and how to play hockey!...Well...Tried too...I kept falling over and missing the puck,and I some how hit myself in the head with the hockey stick!...Not cool, man... So Canada just took me back to his house for hot chocolate! Then we tried to watch a movie...But I ended up falling asleep...Ehehehe... By the time I woke up,I was back home and America was home making hamburgers! Kind of made me sad... I didn't get to say goodbye to Canada before he left... So I'm just gonna have to give him a hug the next time I see him! That's a promise!

P.S. His pet bear is really funny. But it could never remember my name for some reason... Or Canada's!...I think it has memory problems...Then again,we all do.. Except for me really,because my memory is awesome!

~ Night,Dream

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	5. CH5 Practice Makes Rivals! ?

**A.N. This is a chapter where the major time line mess ups show! I'm really sorry!  
**

* * *

**CH. 5 Practice Makes... Rivals!**

I've grown more now, I'm growing fast for some reason... I can understand more things now,like when I over hear America talking to England or something. My hearing has gotten a lot better too, I've been practicing so I can hear Canada better. Last night I heard America talking to England about something though... I don't like the sound of it. They were talking about some kind of battle or war... America is gonna be leaving to join it soon,he said that he plans on leaving me here... But I want to help! I feel useless and weak staying here! So today I'm gonna start training! I plan on helping my brother,no matter what!

I grabbed my baseball bat, that America given to me as a gift, and ran out the door." Oi! Where are you going?" America called out.

I stopped and looked back at him," I'm gonna go,uh..Play!" I lied.

" Okay well,take this with you! It's hot out today and you'll get thirsty!" he threw a canteen at me.

I caught it and smiled at him," Thanks bro! See ya!" I put the canteen strap over my shoulder and ran off again, I think i heard America call out ' Be careful! And don't stay out too late!' at me. I just laughed and kept running until I came to an open spot in the forest that was by a hill and a stream, there wasn't many tree's though.

"Hmmm... What should I do first..?" I dropped my bat on the ground so then I could cross my arms and look around at the familiar scenery,debating on how I should train first. My thoughts were interrupted by something hitting me in the back of the head,it felt like a rock or something!..Wait,it was a rock! " Ow! What the!" I rubbed my head and looked around.

I was about to yell something out but my voice was beat to it, " Kesesesesesese~! Idiot!" a voice laughed from behind me. I quickly turned around but no one was there,except a tree... Wait..I slowly looked up the tree and there they were! A guy was sitting on a tree branch! ( Deja vu much? ) He was smirking down at me in amusement.

I glared up at him" You're the idiot!" I picked up a rock and threw it at him and it bounced off right in the center of his forehead. My aim was good when I threw rocks, I've been doing it for years after all. He rubbed his head,still smirking as if it was nothing. " Who are you?" I growled.

He didn't answer, instead he suddenly stood up on the tree branch and jumped off, " Whoa!" I starred at him in shock. 'He just jumped off a really high branch!' I didn't know what to do, I thought he was going to land flat on his face,but he actually ended up landing right in front of me on his feet! I gasped and stumbled backwards, startled by how close he landed to me; but I ended up falling over, tripping over my dress.

His hand was on his hip and he was stilling smirking down at me! I quickly sat up and glared at him. I couldn't see any color in his hair, it was pure white, and his eyes were a dark red. He was wearing a white outfit that had a cross design on it,he was also wearing a cape looking thing that was also white. " Ha, I'm Prussia! The definition of awesome!" he finally answered. He loomed over me," And you?" he counter questioned me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his answer as I stood up and crossed my arms,reflecting his smirk back at him," I'm Dream, the definition of AWESOMEST" I answered,mocking him.

He glared at me for stealing his line, " What are you doing out here,DREAM?" he asked me,emphasizing on my name in a funny manner.

" I'm training for battles and wars" I answered truthfully, I didn't see a reason to lie to him.

"HA! ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU! IN A WAR! " he laughed at me,not believing me.

I shot daggers at him," Yea ME! So?" I snapped at him.

" You'd never last in a war!" he continued laughing.

" I can too! Longer than you could!" I challenged him.

He stopped laughing and crossed his arm,looking at me with a challenging smirk," Oh really? Prove it!".

I took a step forward to show that I wasn't scared," Fine! We're gonna have our own war,first one who gets caught or gives up loses!"

He stepped forward as well,now we were toe to toe," I accept this challenge! You'll see how awesome I am and how unawesome you are when I win!" he gloated.

I made a face at him, feeling his breathe on me was weird and made me feel a bit awkward, but I quickly shook it off. "Hmph," I turned away from him stubbornly and walked out in the opposite direction from him," Fine! Then we'll start when I say go!". I stopped walking and turned back around to face him," One...Two...Three..."

"GO"

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	6. CH6 Stubborn And Strong Willed

**CH. 6 Stubborn And Strong Willed.**

" GO"

I automatically ran off towards the forest where the number of trees were thin. I could hear Prussia running behind me.'...But his foot steps sound close..' I thought to myself as I looked back for a second, and he was right there! ' He already caught up to me! ' That same smug smirk still on his face. 'Tch,he's faster than I thought...' I took a sharp right, but he had reached out to grab my arm. I quickly spun around and grabbed his arm instead, he looked surprised for a second but then slid down and rammed into my feet. " Ah!" my eyes widened as I began to fall forward. But I kicked my foot on the ground, making me swing around, dragging Prussia with me since I was still holding onto his arm. We both ended up rolling down a hill like a couple of rag dolls, colliding into each other at times. When we finally stopped rolling we were near the stream at the bottom of the hill,if we had gone any farther we would've ended up falling in.

"Ugh,idiot...Good move" Prussia groaned,sitting up and rubbing his head,muttering the last part though. He gave me a slight glare when I sat up and rubbed my back. I was looking down so I didn't notice his glare... Or sudden smirk.

" You're the one who rammed into my feet! And how am I an idiot if that was a good move?" I growled at him, hearing what he said even under the mutter. I looked up at him to continue what I was saying but before I knew it, he was charging at me! He tackled me back down and pinned my arms down so I couldn't shove him off.

" You're an idiot for letting your guard down! " he laughed with a smug smirk, " You've now been captured by the awesome Prussia! I now own your vital regions!" he continued laughing.

My eyes widened and I just laid there in shock for a minute,"!" I shook my head to snap out of it and glared up at him," No! I refuse!" I growled at him and began struggling,trying to get him off of me. He blinked and looked down at me in confusion. Usually when he captured someone/a country, they'd give up or surrender, but I kept trying even when I was captured...?

It's been a while now, and I was still trying to get him off of me. He gave an aggravated sigh," Will you just give up already? You've basically lost, and seriously, what possible way could you win now?" He asked,staring down at me with a bored and annoyed look on his face,but still confused and curious as to why I didn't give up.I stopped struggling for a second so I could catch my breath, I didn't answer him though,all I did was glare up at him. He rolled his eyes at my glare and just shook his head. I slyly looked at his hands from the corner of my eye, his grip had got more relaxed over the time he's been waiting for me to stop. I then looked down at my feet, I could still move them too...I looked back up at him, faking a defeated look. He blinked, a little suspicious about my sudden change in mood," Well..?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

" I ... "I sighed and looked away. He waited, his grip relaxing more,getting ready to finally get off of me after I 'gave up'. I quickly whipped my head back to face him,now smirking," I DON'T GIVE UP EASILY!" I yelled as I brought up my feet and kicked him off of me. He grunted as he flew back. I quickly stood up and crossed my arms, smirking down at him. He quickly scrambled up to his knees and looked up at me, eyes wide with surprise and shock. But he quickly reverted back to a smirked in amusement, he'd finally found a challenge!

"Heh" he stood up now and I backed away a couple steps just in case, his smirk just widened at me backing away," Such a stubborn and strong willed country you are!" he snickered as he crossed his arms.

" Hmph, we're still not done yet, we can talk after I win" I growled, getting in a readied stance. he laughed and did the same.

" Let's see who is the awesomest "

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	7. CH8 Journal Entry? 3

**CH. 7 Journal Entry? 3**

Dear Journey

God... I am EXHAUSTED! And bruised and scratched up!... But... It was actually... Fun today! I met a new,uh... Friend I guess? Well he did say ' I claim you as a friend! Since you are awesome enough to stand up against me... But you're still not as awesome as me!' then he smirked before running off... Anyways, his name is Prussia, he really thinks he's awesome, hmph, but I can be more awesome than him! And he stole my word! I've been using awesome since forever!... Well okay not that much but... hmph, whatever. but he has been helping me out with my training! I'll be able to help America in the war now!

Me and Prussia decided to always train and spar with each other too! Because I still need help on things... And though I reeeeally hate to admit it... Prussia does know more than me... Good thing he'll never read this, Because I would die if he ever read that! I will show you how much more awesome I am, Prussia! Just you wait!

Aaagh, I hate this dress! I can barely do anything in it! I kept falling over today because of it! Ugh... I swear, the next time we go shopping,I'm going to the boys section!

P.S. I just realized I spelled "journey" instead of "journal"! Crap! ...Actually... I'm just gonna keep it that way...

That's all for tonight, see ya

~ Dream

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	8. CH8 A Deaf Goodbye

**CH.8 A Deaf Goodbye.**

~~ starter, Dream's thoughts ~~

It's kind of strange... Things seem to be going well... But... The atmosphere feels... Just Strange...Some men keep coming to the house to speak to America... And whenever he's on the phone, he always starts whispering whenever I walk by... Well, at least the sparring with Prussia has been going good, I've been getting a lot better! I almost beat him yesterday... But... I don't really feel proud or strong because... The way he moved and acted wasn't like him at all... It was slow and far off... And when we parted ways yesterday, instead of saying his usual " Beat ya tomorrow, shrimp!" and making a face and running off... He just plainly said " See ya, Dream.." ... Maybe he was just feeling sick... That's got to be it! I'll ask him how he's feeling when we meet up today!

* * *

I sprinted passed the trees around me, heading toward mine and Prussia's meeting spot. It seems that lately it was our first competition everyday, see who got to the meeting spot first! And I was determined to get there first today! I jumped out from behind the last tree that was by the edge of the opening, stumbling to a stop. I began to look around'.. By the hill?... No... By the stream? ... No ... By the tree? ... No... Wait.. This means that..!'

" YES! ", I yelled out loud triumphantly," I finally beat that lil' jerk!", I started laughing as I marched over to the tree. I sat against the tree,crossing my arms and grinning to myself, " Just wait till Prussia gets here and sees that I beat him! He'll have to admit that I'm awesome now!". I thought to myself on that note,"...Ugh, he wont admit I'm awesome just from beating him here... I need to do something BIG to get him to admit it" I sighed in defeat, staring off at the stream that was just a short walk away from me. "... He's usually here by now... Tch, he better hurry up and get here, waiting isn't awesome at all." I grumbled to myself as I leaned my head against the tree, closing my eyes. " This place is really peaceful... When there's... No...", I started but trailed off as I fell asleep.

... I started to dream... But it was really fuzzy.. I remember wandering around somewhere,lost... Then there was some muffled noise, it almost sounded like some alien...But then that quickly ended as I was suddenly surrounded by water.. It was so dark, I couldn't see anything.. But then this light started shining... Brighter and Brighter.. It was pulling me in... After that, all I can remember... Is that it was really warm..

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the light of the lamp across from me shine in my eyes. I grunted and pulled the covers over my eyes. '... Wait.. Covers!'

I shot up, throwing the covers off of me and the bed. I looked around and realized that I was somehow back in my own room! "Wh-what's happening! How did I get back here! " I panicked, looking around the room frantically as if there were answers written somewhere on the walls.

"DREAM!" America yelled, bursting through the door with a bat in hand " What's wrong! Is someone here! " he continued,looking around ready to hit anyone unknown that was in the room.

" No! Brother! It's okay!" I quickly said,holding up my hands defensively, signalling him to calm down. As soon as his stance loosened a bit and he lowered his bat I continued " I just... How did I get back here? I'm supposed to be back outside at my secret spot.." I looked up at him with a confused and worried look. Was it just a dream? Or did something happen and I got knocked out and forgot!

America let out a sigh of relief and his lips soon grew out into a smile. " A bad storm had shown up a bit after you had left " he began as he walked over and sat next to me,picking up the covers off the floor and laying them back over my lap. " We got worried and ran out looking for you. After a while of running around we soon found you laying under a tree asleep somehow! We don't know how you were able to sleep when you were completely soaked! " he laughed as he moved a lock of my hair out of my face, that's when I noticed my hair was still damp, so he was telling the truth.

I got distracted by a bright flash of white outside my window, I stared outside for a moment before jumping up at that loud booming crack that came a minute after. The storm was still going on and there was thunder and lightning! My expression quickly grew scared as I started to process everything. I looked back at America with a new found panic. " America! W-was there someone else there when you found me! " I clutched onto his arm with hope. He just looked down at me with the confused and worried look I had been giving him before.

He shook his head," N-no. It was only you.." he answered sadly because he could tell it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

My heart fell a bit, I let go of his arm but kept my hands placed over them as I lowered my head, letting out a soft " Oh..." .

" B-but!" He started to quickly add, I looked up at him with a reborn hope as he continued " W-we did find this in your hand! " he quickly reached over to the bedside table and picked something up and brought it back and hung it up in front of my face. It was a necklace! A necklace with a metal cross, the kind of cross that Prussia wore! I stared at it for a bit before taking it from America and examining and feeling it in my own hands. " But also.." America quietly continued as I looked back up at him wondering what else there was. " There was also a note by you, but the rain had made all the words smudge together and when England tried to pick it up it just fell apart.." He concluded with a frown. I frowned a little bit too, but I still felt relieved and I even felt just a little bit more happy as I looked down at the necklace again.

I put the necklace around my neck as England entered the room. " Oh, she's finally awake? Good. " England said with a smile as he walked over to me with a cup that had steam coming out of it and something wrapped up in his other hand. He set the cup on the bedside table as he put his hand over my forehead. I just looked up at him confused as he continued " Mhm, you're still very cold. Take these and drink this" he commanded as he held out medicine to me and pointed at the cup that I can now see had tea in it. My face twisted with displeasure from hearing that.

" Nooo! Medicine tastes bad and tea tastes weird!" I whined. His bushy eyebrows dug down in displeasure from my refusal.

" You have to take the medicine or else you'll get sick! And you need to drink someone warm because you're still cold!" He ordered, holding the medicine in front of my face.

" No!" I said stubbornly and turned away from him.

" Yes!" He said just as stubborn back,snaking the medicine back in front of me.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!NEVER!"

" YOU WILL TAKE THIS MEDICINE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"

We continued to yell back and forth like that for a while. America just stood back, not wanting to get caught up in the middle of it. But soon England finally got me to take the nasty stuff and I just pouted and laid back down with the covers over my head and went back to sleep. Not because England told me too, just because I was still tired! After I did so, America and England both sighed as they left my room and headed down stairs.

" Hey, America" England approached America in the kitchen as he set the empty tea cup down on the table.

"Hm? What's up England? " America questioned looking over at him.

" Why is it that Dream's name is ' Dream'? " England continued with his question as he sat down at the table across from America.

" Well, dude, she told us it was her name! " America looked at him as if he were stupid, not understanding the point of the question.

England let out a aggravated sigh,"No, you git! I mean WHY is her name Dream? It's quite an odd name for a country.." England proposed,crossing his arms.

America wondered on this for a moment. "Hm... I guess you're right.. But there are other countries with odd names, like Turkey! And some we can't even pronounce! " he reminded England.

"Well.. That is true.." England nodded in confirm. " But still, one can't help but wonder the reason why she is called that," England continued as he stood up and glanced outside, " Oh well, seems the storm has died down now. So I'll be off now. Until next time, America " He ended as he gathered up his things and headed out the door.

" See ya England! " America yelled after England,waving before he closed the door shut.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	9. CH9 Journal Entry? 4

**CH. 9 Journal Entry? 4**

Dear Journey..

It sure has been a while since I've written to you. I've just been so busy with everything going on.

Prussia never came back after that one day. It's been months since then.. I've still been training though! All by myself! ...Well... Okay I've tricked America,England and Canada into teaching me a few things. They thought it was just curiosity luckily. They don't know that I'm actually serious about the training and why I'm learning this stuff..

I've started to grow A LOT again! America says I'm a teenage country now! England is gloating and saying it's all because of his teaching again.. And then America believes it's because of the food he's feeding me making me grow faster... Though I suppose it is true that I am growing a lot from England's teaching. He's really strict and overbearing with it. Ugh it's been really annoying to me lately but I still stick with it because I don't want to feel like an idiot... And America is teaching me a lot about how to grow and get food and trade!

But still, I also believe what's helping me grow faster is all of my training! Soon I'll be able to actually help! I wont have to sit home waiting for America to come back from the battles! I can help him in some and then help him in the war to come! And finally travel out and meet other countries!

Well that's all really. I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night,Journey.

~ Dream.

P.S. America suddenly asked me why I'm called Dream.. I was afraid to tell him the truth so I lied and told him it was a spelling mistake of Drame, which " Was the last name of my founding leader " and they ended up not changing it... I'm afraid of what would happen if he actually found out... Well I'm gonna actually go now.. See ya.

* * *

A.N. **Hey, I forgot to say that I had started writing these journals before I saw the episode with Prussia and his journals! Please don't think I'm copying him!**

Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	10. CH10 Snow And Ash

**CH. 10 Snow And Ash.**

Because of my sudden growth again, America and I had to go out and buy me new clothes; but, it was going to be different this time.

I looked around with a dull expression. Shopping for clothes was one of my least favorite things to do, it always involved what I disliked very much, dresses. " Hey hey! Dream look at this! " America yelled happily, waving his hand in the air to make sure I could see him. " Doesn't this look pretty! " he was holding another dress, this one was a long thick white dress with a dark purple belt bow thing. People have always talked about clothes but I never really cared enough to actually pay attention and remember the names of certain clothing items." I think it'll look really good on you! "He continued with a grin, holding it out in front of him and towards me so then he could imagine it on me better. I looked it up and down, it was pretty I'll admit but I just really dislike wearing dresses as a normal outfit.

I sighed and gave him a gentle smile so then he wouldn't be too disappointed when I say it. " Hey,America, do you think I could for once like..Wear normal clothes? Like pants and a shirt.." I kind of trailed off as I turned my sight over to where the guys section was.

America gave a confused look at first, then he looked down a bit at the dress and wondered, then his mouth drooped a bit into a disappointed frown and sighed in defeat." I guess you can if you want.." He finally answered.

I looked up at a him a bit shocked at first, I didn't think he'd actually let me! But then a big grin grew across my face as I hugged him " Thank you! " I said happily.

" BUT! " he continued " You still have to wear this dress for special occasions! Cause you really would look very pretty in it! " He concluded,crossing his arms,refusing to hug me yet. It was my turn to give him a small disappointed frown, but it was more pout than disappointed. Then I rolled my eyes and smiled and just agreed to it, I just wanted to wear normal clothes for once. He grinned at my agreeing and finally hugged back. "Alright so what clothes do you want!" He asked looking around.

" Oh! I was thinking about these!" I answered,dragging him off to another section of the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was looking at myself in the mirror, posing in my new clothes to myself. I was wearing a light tan shirt and grey pants and I was also wearing a big smile across my face. They felt so nice! I'm able to move a lot more easier in these than a dress! I thought happily as I spun around and jumped up and did a lot of silly poses.

" WHAT!"

I froze in place. 'Was that America yelling downstairs?' I looked at my door, a bit startled from his sudden outburst. I hesitantly went and opened my door,peeking my head out and looking down the stairs at America using the phone in the hallway.

" ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM!" America ordered an answer in a panic,hunching over the little table that was holding the phone. He was clutching the edge of the table with his free hand, his knuckles were white and his nails dug into the wood. His gaze was hard and focused,looking down in disbelief. His eyes clamped shut tight as he heard all of the horrible details. Then his head snapped up and his eyed opened again, full of determination." Alright, we'll be there soon! Just hold out for a bit longer!" He urged as he slammed the phone down.

He was jamming his feet into his boots as I slowly went out of my room and down a few steps."what's going on?" I asked quietly with concern.

America didn't look up at me as he draped his jacket over himself and grabbed his musket. " One of our bases have been attacked, a new battle is going on right now and we're getting some bad damage! We're going out to help them! " he finally answered as he opened the door. He looked back at me with sharpened eyes " You stay here and be safe! Do not leave this house!" he ordered before leaving,slamming the door behind him.

I stood there for a moment, shocked at the sudden change of atmosphere and how heavy the air seemed to be now. Then my head twitched up as I realized what was going on. This was my chance! I turned around and darted back up to my room. I can finally show him that I can help! I quickly got on my boots and jacket and then bolted down the stairs. I swung open the closet door that was at the end of the hallway and snatched up my bat. Then I was out the front door and running out into the darkening day.

I was getting closer to the glow over the hill, large clouds of black rising up from it, meeting the already dark clouds above. There always seemed to be a fire at every battle I was able to see a hint of, why I'm not that sure of though. The hill started steepening as I neared the edge of the top, I was so ready to teach people not to mess with America or his allies,including his sister Dream! I was preparing my bat when I heard a loud BOOM that made my mind spark,making me collapse down onto the ground with my arms over my head for cover by instinct. My eyes were clenched closed like a fist and my ears were ringing, but I quickly snapped out of it as I heard the voices of men yelled and the sound of stampeding footsteps heading my way. I scrambled up onto my feet and ran over behind a tree. I flung my body over one of the lowest branches and quickly picked myself up higher on the branches and then pressed myself flat against the trunk, clutching my bat tightly in my hands against me. Making sure the bushy branches were enough to hide me well, I looked down and noticed the group of men I heard rub by. They were yelling out commands and names but I wasn't sure what exactly, their speech sounded so slurred to me from all of the other men yelling and all of the not consistent mind sparking booming! What was that coming from anyways!

I shook my head and started to focus more,looking down at the men very closely. Some of them had begun to separate while the rest still stayed by the tree I was hiding in. One of the remaining men light a torch, my eyes went wide as the blazing light revealed that the men were of the enemy! 'Yes! Now all I have to do is jump down and...' I started to plan out what I'd do,preparing my bat in my hands when there was another mind cracking boom! Suddenly the man I was aiming for let out a cry of pain as he toppled over,dropping the torch from his hands. I was shocked and confused as this sudden display before my eyes grew wide with horror as I saw the mans clothes start to darken a strange color and a bile liquid started streaming out from under the mans body, mixing in with the dirt. It was blood! His blood! 'He...He's dead! He was killed! I didn't know this is what happened in battle! Killing people! I..I thought we just beat them and cornered them until they gave up...I... Dammit. How can I be so stupid!'

I was too frozen in horror to realize the flames from the dead man's torch traveling up the bark of the tree. It was only when I started to hear unnatural creaking,snapping and moaning did I snap out of it. And then it just took the sudden wave of intense heat from below for me to realize what was happening. I cursed and, in a frenzy, jumped to the branch closest to me and farthest away from the fire. Without thinking about anyone else seeing me, I leaped down from the tree,landing on my feet in a crouch. I tried to jump back up but my feet slipped and I fell,crashing into the strangely cold and damp earth. That examination didn't stay long in my mind as I was already scrambling up back onto my feet and sprinting off into an unknown direction.

After what felt like hours of running, I finally stopped in an empty location. Panting heavily,trying to find my breath again. I looked around,making sure no one was here or approaching. Just when I thought I could finally catch a break, I see a dark silhouette in the distance and it was growing bigger. Automatically I just jumped and hid behind the nearest tree,pressing myself closely to it. Soon I was able to heart faint prancing footsteps,becoming louder and louder as they got closer. 'Please don't notice me,please don't notice me,please don't notice me..' I prayed in my mind as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly the steps stopped "Huh?" an unknown voice said in wonder. I held my breath,which was hard to do right now since I had still not caught it. There was a short pause before the voice continued in an amused tone " Hm~ Huhu. You know if you're trying to hide you should really learn to breathe silently~!". My eyes shot open with horror right before I was rammed into the side with something blunt. I yelp out in pain as I flew over and crashed into the ground.

" Oh~? " The voice started with a new tone of surprise, " Aha~ it was a little girl? I did not expect that~ " the voice continued back in that amused tone. I grunted and held my side in pain as I forced myself up,propping myself up on my other hand. I glared up at the man that was now standing in front of me with his hands behind his back. I was only able to let out one growl before my hard expression crumbled into one of fear and worry. The man was very tall with pale platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. He smiled down at me over his long cream scarf that hung over his brown winter coat that reached down to his ankles. I flinched back as he suddenly dropped down,crouching in front of me. " What's such a cute little girl doing in such a dangerous area,hm~? " He asked with an unusual sense of calm and joy in his voice. I wasn't able to reply, my mouth wouldn't even move to just open. " Hehehe, well we can't just leave such a small girl out here in the snow! Da? " he continued.

'Wait..Snow?' My head twitched in confusion, snapping me out of my statue state. I looked around to find that the ground was already covered in a thin layer of snow, I then looked up to find that it was also still snowing.

" Aha~ Well then come on! You will come and live with Russia now,da? " he giggled to himself with a nod as he picked me up.

I froze with fear again, "W-wait-!" I started to interject but was cut off.

" I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I'm sorry if I did. " He concluded with a cool smile. I just stared up at him for a a while,my mouth still open. I closed it and swallowed my words and shook my head 'no'. " Aha~! That's wonderful! Now let us go show you your home,da? " he nodded as he started walking with me in his arms.

I was stiff as a board but my heart was jumping up and down like a kangaroo. 'My home is back with America, I should have listened to him and not have left the house, because now I was being carried away by this man!... America.. Help..Please..' It was no use praying in my mind now, I was going home with this unknown man. But I'll try to find a way out and get back home to America.' I will find a way..'

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	11. CH11 New Home, For Now

**CH. 11 New Home, For Now...**

" And this is your room~!" the Russian man said happily as he opened the large wooden door to an even larger room with a bed in the middle of it. " Huhu~ It's a nice room isn't it? It's very big and spacious! You'll have fun playing in here!" He commented as he spun into the room " And the blankets are very thick and fluffy so you'll be very cozy at night! " He ended ,stopping in front of the bed and looking back at me with a smile. I had just taken a couple steps into the room and looked around quietly. He talked about it so fondly but it just looked so cold and dead to me. The walls were made out of stone and there was nothing but a Queen sized bed in the middle with light yellow covers, a big brown carpet spread out on the floor, a dresser against the left wall and a little table to the right of the bed. All I could bring myself to do was look down and nod as if I was agreeing with him. " Eeh? " He tilted his head with a frown " What's wrong? You look sad.. Do you not like it? " He continued sadly. I lifted up my head and was about to say something. " Ah~ I know! You're just shy! " He determined for himself, his cool smile appearing back on his face. " Hehe~ It's okay~ " he continued as he walked back over to me and picked me up again. " There's no need to be shy~! " he turned back around and carried me over to the bed " So let's get to know each other more to get rid of that shyness~! " He brought up the idea happily as he gently set me down on the bed. He then dropped back down to a crouch beside the bed so then he was more on my level, resting his elbows on the edge of the bed and resting his chin on his palms, he smiled at me and continued. " My name is Russia" as if I didn't already know that " what's your name? Hm? " He tilted his head, smiling with his eyes closed now.

I paused for a moment and then looked away a bit before mumbling " My name is Dream.."

" Waah, Dream huh~? " He said in wonder " That is a very pretty name, Dream~! " He nodded with joy and then looked at me " Well,Dream, I'm you're new big brother! I'm going to be taking good care of you now" he decided with a caring smile but it gave me the opposite feeling.

'He's not my brother! America is! And Canada! I'd even rather live with England than this stranger! ' I didn't know what to say or do, I was too scared to. So I just looked down again but it seemed he couldn't tell how I was actually feeling.

He petted my head affectionately and added " You should go to sleep now,da? It's late and you've seen a lot tonight." He stood back up and headed for the door, he stopped before exiting and turned back. Tomorrow we'll check your injury and put some medicine on it, and then we'll go out and get you a new set of clothes! You'll need them if you'd like to stay warm~" He chuckled as his hand slid over to the light switch " Good night little sister, sweet dreams~" was the last thing he said sweetly before turning off the lights and closing the door, followed by the clunk of the lock. I could hear him humming as he skipped down the hallway.

I let out a heavy sigh as I pulled these strange covers back and crawled into the,laying down on my and pulling them back up over my head. I curled up into a ball and hugged my knees. trying to fight the tears but failing as they slid down my face. "I want to go home..."

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	12. CH12 Journal Entry? 5

**Ch. 12 Journal Entry? 5**

Dear Journey..

It hasn't been long since I've wrote to you but already so much has happened and changed.. I had to get a new journal for one thing since I left my old one at America's..

I followed America to battle without him knowing... I should have never done that. It was horrible. People were dying,there was fire. And even before the snow happened it just felt so cold... I didn't even actually do anything. I just ran once I saw it all. I was no help at all.. Then I got lost in the woods and ran into a man named Russia. He attacked he at first but then he saw I was a "little girl" and not an adult of whoever he was he just picked me up and took me home! He says that he's my new brother now and that he's going to take care of me..I don't think he realizes that I already have a home.. Then again I don't think that'd matter either, he's always talking about everyone becoming one with him or something...

I really do miss America so much. And I want to go back home.. But I'm afraid of what would happen if I ran away. Russia does seem nice but.. there's something.. Threatening behind it..It sends chills down my spine when I try to figure it out.. So.. I've decided that I'll stay here until I know when I can go back.. Plus Russia isn't all that bad! He has been treating me nice, as if I am his sister. He has been taking care of me and everything. He's even given me a nickname, Rea..

We also just recently just went clothes shopping for me.. Ugh, and right after I had already done that too! As usual Russia also offered dresses to me.. But I quietly, and as politely as I could, denied them and asked for regular clothes. Just like America he looked a bit sad at first, but he then went back to smiling and said okay! No special dress agreement like America has done!.. Now I have all these thick and heavy clothes. They're really warm..

Russia also wont let me leave his house. Not unless I'm with him anyways... He said he's going to be showing me around to some countries and also teach me some things as well. He seems like a strong person. Maybe I can ask him to teach me to be strong too..

Well that's all. It's getting late so I need to go to bed.

Good night, Journey.

~ Dream.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	13. CH13 Sisters And Strength

**CH. 13 Sister And Strength.**

" Russia, where are we going? " I questioned the tall man in front of me, looking at the scenery around us. This was the first time Russia had allowed me outside of his home, which had turned out to be a large stone castle like place. It was still Winter though so the everything was covered in snow, the only things I could tell that he had were trees and bushes around his home. This made me worried about what we were walking on, I was afraid of tripping on something hidden in the snow so I made sure that I only stepped in Russia's foot steps.

" We're going to meet your sisters~" he chimed, keeping a sturdy pace.

' Sisters?' I wondered to myself, ' Reminds me of the time when I went to meet my brother Canada..' I shook the approaching sad thought and pulled my scarf up over my face more as the wind began to pick up. The clothes we had bought were made for this kind of weather, weather I've never experienced before. I've been in snow before but never this thick and these prickly of winds. So I wore a long thick dark brown coat that hung just above my knees. A winter forest green scarf wrapped around my neck twice and hung down in the back. And layers of thick black pants tucked into my boots. I could still feel some of the sting of the cold though, Russia says it's because I haven't adapted to it yet.

I hope my "sister's" homes aren't too far away...

* * *

After a while we had finally stopped at a cobblestone house, smoke climbing out a chimney.

" Ukraine~ Belarus~ We're here~" Russia announced, walking into the home without even knocking. I hesitated, feeling a bit uncomfortable just walking in like Russia had done, but I had soon followed him in anyways.

" Ah, Brother! You're here! Welcome!" A cheery voice came as a girl with short hair peeked out from a door way. " I was in the middle of cooking so please give me a second,Russia!" she smiled and went back into the room.

Russia smiled back and took off his hat, " It smells really good Sister! Where is Belarus though-"

"Oh! Brother!" Another voice came and suddenly a girl with long platinum blonde hair came out and wrapped her arms around Russia's neck. Her dark blue dress swayed as she tried to spin Russia around in what I was guessing 'happiness'

"B-Belarus!" Russia stuttered in alert with a worried look that broke out onto his face. He grabbed Belarus,trying to keep her still and refusing to spin with her. I just stared in shock at him. I had never heard this tone in his voice before or ever seen an expression even this close to a scared on he wore now. And why for this woman who looked so nice and loving?

" I missed you so much, brother! We should-.. Uh.." She stopped as soon as she saw me. I looked up at her and her expression immediately fell blank. " Who is this?"

" Th-this is your new sister! I told you I was bringing her over. " Russia answered, prying her hands off of him and going over and crouching down behind me with an awkward laugh. " Ahahahaha, Belarus! Ukraine! Meet your new sister Dream! " He desperately grabbed my shoulders and pushed me a bit further, I could tell it was more in an action of protection than showing me to them.

Belarus' expression seemed to grow a bit darker as she continued to look at me. I bit my lip, not sure on what was happening and worried on what I should say. " H-hello...?" I finally forced out.

She squinted her already piercing sharp eyes at me, " You're not trying to take Brother away from me are you?" she murmured with a low growl in her throat. I swallowed hard and shook my head, my innocent look probably looking more of a scared one. She paused a moment before her expression lighted up a bit, " It's nice to meet you, Dream. I'm going to be your big sister Belarus." She gave me a polite smile and folded her hands in front of her dress. I just gave her a slow nod, her sudden change in expression scaring me even more for some reason.

" I finished cooking! " the other girl who I'm assuming was Ukraine happily announced, running out of the kitchen.

BOUM. BOUM.

'What was that!' I wondered as I leaned over to the side to see Ukraine, ' WH-WHAT THE! ' I stared at her in shock as she ran over to us. Her chest was so huge! They even bounced and made a sound as she ran!

" Hi, Dream! " she greeted me with a hug that basically just squished my face in her face. I just stood there, too shocked and confused to know what to do. " I'm Ukraine! I'm going to be your other big sister! " she let go of me and gave me a warm smile.

I gave her an awkward smile and started to pull my hair back from the static cling it had on her shirt and overalls. " H-hi." I just said again giving them both a weak smile that hid my confusion.

" Well, are you two hungry? Come on and eat with us! " she offered cheerily and she hopped back to the kitchen, " I'll set the table! "

" Oh! Yes yes! Please do stay with us, Brother! " Belarus bursted out suddenly filled with glee again as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him off.

" O-okay! C-come on Rea! " he almost cried at her pull, taking me with him with his grip still on my shoulder.

" Ah! " I stumbled after them awkwardly, " R-right! " I said, having no choice but to agree.

This is such a confusing family.

It was dark outside when Russia and I finally started to head back home. I was gripping onto his large hand, being told to so then I wouldn't get left behind or lost in the dark.

Russia let out a sigh filled with relief and exhaustion, since he had spent most of the time avoiding and running away from Belarus. I looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed and his face leaning down, his scarf pulled up to cover his nose. I frowned a bit, not being used to seeing this sad sight. But I didn't know what to say so I just looked back down at the snow that seemed endless. But then I remembered.

" Hey.. Russia.." I started quietly.

" Hm? " He opened his eyes a bit and looked down at me.

" Would you... Train me.. To make me strong and able to fight..?" I asked,still looking down.

He paused for a moment then looked back ahead of him, " You don't need to learn that, Rea. You are part of me so I will protect you." he answered quite plainly.

I looked up at him with plea in my eyes, " Please! I want... To be as strong as and to be able to help you, Brother. " I whimpered.

He abruptly stopped and looked at me with eyes wide in surprise. I had never asked for anything like this before, and I had still never called him Brother until now! I continued to stare up at him until a smile slowly spread across his face and he wrapped an arm around me. " Alright, you have convinced Brother. I will teach you to be strong,da~?" he agreed, a chime back in his voice as he started to walk back with longer, more fluid steps.

My eyed widened from his unexpected agreement, but soon I shot a big smile up at him and hugged his side as I walked with him. " Da. " I answered happily, trying to put him in an even better mood by answering like him; which succeeded as his smile got bigger and he started to hum.

" Thank you, Brother"

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	14. CH14 Journal Entry? 6

**CH. 14 Journal Entry? 6**

Dear Journey..

Quite some time has passed since I've had to stay with Russia. I've come to terms with it now though and actually feel relaxed here now.. Russia is like a brother to me now, though of course nothing like my brother America.. I still cry sometimes when I remember that night, I miss him so much... I would go and tell him I'm alright, I would phone him and tell him that, and I would send him a letter but... Russia still wont allow me that far out from home yet.. I don't know America's number since I've never had to call home before.. And Russia says that any postage doesn't come here during the winter season unless it's urgent... I'll find a way to see him again though...

Maybe soon I can get Russia to let me go and live on my own! I've become a full grown adult since I've stayed here now! It's all thanks to Russia training me! I've become strong enough to defend myself now!... Though... He says I'm still not that strong... But whatever, I'll continue to train and increase my strength! I'll have to do that one my own a lot now though, Russia seems to be leaving home a lot now... He says there's some serious troubles going on between a lot of countries and he's helping out with it.. Since it started to happen he seems to have grown a disliking to my necklace.. So I've had to wear it under my shirt more often now..

Anyways... Spring season is coming soon! That means less snow and it'll actually be kinda warmer! So I wont have to wear all these layered clothes or my big scarf. I can just wear my boots,black pants and navy blue shirt! Though I need a new jacket now. Hmm... My hair has grown out quite a bit now. It reaches the middle of my back. Still don't really like hair cuts so my bangs are just pushed to the side now, though there's a strand that always falls in the middle of my face!.. Oh well... I'm able to ignore it now...

Well.. It's getting late now. I really should go to bed...

Night, Journey.

- Dream.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	15. CH15 New Jacket New Ally, Wait Who! ?

**CH. 15 New Jacket, New Ally... Wait Who!**

I paused and looked out the stone window, seeing the bright sun had already begun to melt the snow. I smiled a bit amused at this, it was nice to see more of the land but I knew it wouldn't last long. Snow had seemed to claim ownership for the most part of this country.I chuckled to myself and continued to walk down the hall.

" Ah, Little Sister~ " that cheery chime suddenly came to ear as I came to a corner. I turned to see him striding happily towards me, his calm smile masked on his face as usual. I smiled back at him in return but his smile faded as soon as he got to me. " Oh no, why are you wearing that? You're going to get cold!" he frowned disapprovingly at my outfit.

I only cocked an eyebrow, confused at what he meant. I looked down at my outfit to find what was wrong. I was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, thick and long. Black pants that wind couldn't even get through. And lastly, black army boots. I looked back up at him and was about to question what he meant, but his sudden smile made me stop.

" You need to a jacket!" he announced, pulling out new jacket from his trench coat; and a military jacket at that!

" What! " I replied in disbelief. My expression shocked at first from him buying something for me, but it soon broke out into an expression of joy as I took it from him. I ran my fingers over the fabric, it was nice,tight and strong! I could tell it wouldn't fall apart to rags easily. It was black, the folded collars rimmed white, the bottom brim, the pockets of course rimmed white as well along with rimmed white and white stripes on the shoulders and cuffs of the sleeves. " Why did-"

He answered before I could even ask," You've grown a lot as a country, Rea. I thought it was time you finally got your own coat of your power~" his cheery smile suddenly turned into a frown again, " But Little Sister is hard to know what clothes to get for her! So I could only use black and white, not knowing what colors would be good... But you still love it,right? " a chillingly cold smile crept on his face.

I gave him a nervous smile and nodded, quickly throwing the jacket on and hugging myself tight, " O-of course I love it Brother! " I gave him an awkward laugh as if what he asked was ridiculous; thought it was, that smile of his always scared me and made me lie even when it was true.

His expression brightened," That's great! It looks cute on you Little Sister~! " he complimented, patting my head. He closed his eyes and his smile calmed a bit, " Now I need to go to a meeting, Rea. We'll talk more later,okay? " he tilted his head a bit at me before folding his hands behind his back and turning to leave.

" A-ah, Brother wait! " I called out, my hand reaching out a bit as if I were going to grab him but then automatically recoiled back to my body.

He paused and turned a bit, not enough to look at me but enough to show he was listening. " Hm? "

I hesitated and bit my lip, unsure on how to go about this. I swallowed hard and placed my hands firmly at my sides and tried to look as serious as possible. " I'd like to attend the meeting with you,Russia.. " I requested as official as I could. He turned even more now, enough for me to see the surprised look that painted his face. " I'd like to examine and learn more on how these kinds of matters go and how they should be handled, " I claimed, knowing the meeting was about the war Russia has been dealing with, " After all, I will have to handle these kinds of situations myself in the future.. Since I will not always be living with you, Russia.." I ended, giving him a stern look.

He frowned at the ending, his eyes looked pleading as if he were going to beg me not to leave. But he soon let out a sigh and gave me a sad smile, " I knew this would happen at some point... But that's okay because you'll always be apart of me.. " he turned back to leave but didn't move, he just stood there for a moment before continuing, " ... You may come, only to observe though. You must not talk unless permitted to or if you are asked of something. " he ended with that and began walking again.

I stood there for a minute, frozen in disbelief that he had allowed me and wasn't going to force me to stay with him forever. A smile cracked from my lips, snapping me out of it and my body finally allowing me to quickly follow after him, shooting my hands to the back of my head to tie my hair up. It was more official to have your hair up and out of your face after all!

* * *

The meeting had been going on for over an hour now. I had been standing silently next to Russia's chair, keeping my hands folded behind my back. So far they had only been talking about stock supplies, plans from the other countries, the status of troops and the quality of cities near the war.

" Alright, that's enough for now. Send in our new add on." Russia ordered, his expression quite flat as he rested the papers to the side. The soldier at the other end of the table nodded and salutes Russia before leaving the room.

I looked at him questioningly, ' New add on? What does he mean by that? ' I snapped my head back up as I heard the doors open and in walked a group of men. Two of Russia's soldiers stood in front of another two in the back. I tilted my head to try and see who the unknown men were, but wasn't able to see enough of them without looking stupid leaning so far over.

One of Russia's soldiers stepped forward and placed his right hand on his chest before he spoke, " We've brought the leaders of the captured country,sir. "

I raised my brow at this, ' Brother has captured a country? What country? ' Russia simply nodded and waved at the man. The soldier nodded at the motion and the two split apart to the side to allow the unknown two to step forward. I squinted at them.

The man to the left wore a tan military suit that was decorated with badges. His hair was neatly cut dark brown hair and from the light I could only guess he had black eyes. His common sturdy figure stood firmly with his hands folded behind his back, his expression was nothing short of serious. I was assuming he was the head of the military forces of the country, maybe even the leader of the country all together; but I couldn't tell.

I scanned my eyes over to the man on the right. His military suit was a dark blue, I would almost say navy blue but it wasn't quite that. His figure was quite tall and lean yet you can tell he was quite muscular. He didn't stand as official as the other man though, he had his arms crossed in front of him and he seemed to be leaning to the side with a hip cocked up as if for him to lean on; he was standing so casually in this kind of situation, it was baffling! His outfit had no decorations either, not even a badge... Except for.. My eyes stopped dead at what was attached to his split collar. ' A-a cross! ' a too familiar black cross framed by silver was donned onto his attire. I closed my mouth,noticing that my jaw had dropped. I then quickly shot my eyes up to see the man's face but went too far and was on his hair. My eyes widened as I saw that messy snow white hair. ' No, it can't be...' I hesitantly lowered my sight and froze as my eyes connected with a pair of crimson red eyes. I hadn't even notice that I had stopped breathing when his smirk widened at finally catching my eyes, he had been watching me the entire time I had be looking him over. ' Is it really...? '

Russia then spoke up, confirming my thoughts with just one word, " Prussia.. " I blanked out after that, not hearing one more word being spoken between them. I could only see them move their hands in gestures, nod in agreement and watch their lips move to their words. Prussia turned his sight to Russia, his smirk disappearing and his expression showing one I had never seen; Serious,Stern and even true anger.

Russia soon broke me from my trance by standing up from his chair and saying, " That's all. We'll be talking again later this week. You be careful of yourselves here. After all, you'll be staying here for quite some time,da?" he tilted his head,giving them his signature cold smile. The brown haired man only nodded and Russia turned to leave.

" Wait, " Prussia suddenly spoke up,making Russia stop, " Who is this girl? " he asked, pointing a finger at me though he kept his eyes on Russia.

Russia paused for a moment before he turned around to face them, his expression showed a hint of confusion mixed in with his otherwise flat expression. " This is my sister, Rea. "

" I see.. " was the only thing Prussia said in reply. Russia just nodded and walked back out of the room.

" Come, let's go, Prussia. " the brown haired man said and walked out as well.

" Yea yea, I'm coming. " Prussia called back at the man annoyed. He then turned back to me with his smirk returning to his face, " Well, it was nice to meet you.. Rea. " he raised an eyebrow in question as to what my reply would but, but I could also tell it was in amusement as he winked at me soon after.

" U-uh..." I began to stutter out, at a loss of words. " I-it was nice t-to meet you too! Pr-Prussia!" I finally forced out in an accidental squeak and too fast, I could tell from how his smirk widened. I cursed myself and quickly turned and marched out of the room, hitting my head as punishment as soon as I was out the door.

Prussia snickered to himself as he left as well. He honestly hated being under Russian control now, but his mood had been lifted as he found something to amuse himself with already on the first day.

All I could think was... ' What the HELL just happened!'

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed!


	16. CH16 Nice To See You Again Too

**A.N. This chapter a chapter that consists/starts off of the prussiaxreader stuff! I hope you guys have been looking at this as a reader insert thing... Cause I'm writing it that way..**

* * *

**CH. 16 Nice To See You Again Too.**

I took a moment to stop and catch my breath. Holding my hands on my knees to keep me standing, letting my head hang while I panted heavily.

It was the day after the meeting and I was outside training by myself today. I decided not to wear my jacket outside today since I was training, a T-shirt and pants would be hot enough without it. I probably should have also put my hair up but I didn't bother to.

I looked back up at the large punching bag in front of me, glaring at it as I remembered Russia's warning to me.  
_' Rea.. I want you to be careful around Prussia..'  
_It was the only thing he said but it still dug under my skin so much for some reason. My simple gaze suddenly turned into piercing daggers at the punching bag as I let out a huff of air and slammed my fist into it, taking a step back a bit and waiting for it to swing back before spin kicking it to the side. Seeing the bag swing up past a 90 degree angle was satisfactory enough for me.

" Ugh.. That's enough for now. " I sighed to myself, rubbing my head as I tried to get the thought out of my mind. I took a couple deep breaths to slow down my heartbeat. When I could finally breathe easily again I looked around on the ground, " Wait... What the hell,where is it?" I looked everywhere on the ground and couldn't find it, I started to assume that I had left it back in the house. I was about to curse out loudly to myself when another's voice beat me to it.

" Kesesese~ Looking for this, Frau? " I quickly whipped around as I heard the snickering voice, and of course there he was leaning against a tree with that smirk claiming his face as usual, Prussia.

I stood there in shock for a moment, ' when did he...? ... How long has he..! ' he easily snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw him hold up my canteen by its strap. He swung it a bit in a motion to tell me to come get it. I twitched at his mocking and gave a quiet growl under my breath as I straightened my posture, clenching my fists tight and glaring at him. I marched over to him without saying anything and quickly snatched the canteen from him. " I'll warn you once to not take things that aren't yours. Especially here. " I hissed at him and turned around to drink what was left of the water in the canteen.

" Whoooa now! I was just trying to be nice! " He snickered at my reaction and moved himself back in front of me. I cautiously took a step back, my glare still throwing daggers as I looked up at him. " So what exactly were you doing out here, Frau? " he questioned with a smirk.

"Hmph," I grunted at his question as I turned around on my heel and started walking away, " I thought you had learned my name is Rea, not 'Frau'. " I stated bitterly as I put the canteen strap on my shoulder and continued, " I was training. That's all. "

I frowned to myself, ' Shouldn't I be happy that he's here and that he's alright? Shouldn't I be asking him if he remembers me? Why do I feel like this instead? ... Well... He doesn't remember me as far as I can tell.. And with how he acted towards me at first! It was so weird! He's never acted like that with me before, and I got such a weird feeling from it... Man I have no idea. '

I let out a quiet sigh as I heard him following behind me. " Oh really? Well..." I heard him trail off and something didn't sound good in his tone. " Would you like some help? Or to test your skills? " Now I know something wasn't right in his tone and yet for some reason it made me stop in my tracks and it gave me a feeling of excitement for some reason; it was a feeling that I hadn't felt since he left, a feeling of beating him and proving how AWESOME I actually am.

" Sure... Sounds like a great idea!" I yelled out as I quickly swung my arm at him. I smirked as I saw the shocked expression on his face as I slammed my arm into his head. That moment of triumph quickly faded though as he grabbed my arm and purposely fell to the ground so then he could flip me over. " Agh! " A yell was forced out of me as I slammed down into the ground next to him.

I heard a snicker come out of him when I yanked my arm away from him, " Nice move there, Frau. I wasn't expecting that. " I cursed into the ground before I started to push myself back up so then I could reply to his remark, but I froze for a second, ' Wait... SHIT! NO NOT AGAIN! ' , I quickly jumped away before he could land on me. He smirked up at me as I scrambled to my feet, " Nice move again, Frau. "

" Yea well I need to make sure not to let my guard down again. " I grunted out the memory and crossed my arms, but I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He raised an eyebrow at the word 'again' but shrugged it off as he got to his feet, " Good thinking, but we're not done yet! " he suddenly charged at me on that mark.

It was my turn to smirk at this action as I jumped to the side, easily dodging him. He quickly rebounded though and dropped down low to the ground as he swung his leg around to trip me. I jumped over his foot at the last second and tackled him down.

We ended up wrestling with each other on the ground for a couple minutes until he rolled me over to the side and I kicked him away. I quickly jumped back up as I saw him try to spring onto me again, ' I am not falling for that ever again- WAIT WHAT! ? ' he flashed me a sly smirk as he actually landed on his feet and leaped at me again. ' HE WAS FAKING IT!' I quickly stumbled back when I finally landed on my feet, but he was still coming at me. Without thinking I went to punch him away, he quickly dodged to the side and grabbed my wrist as it went past his head. I twitched at missing him and growled as I went to punch him with my other fist, determined to hit him. His smirk just widened though, making me finally realize how horrible of an idea that was as he caught my wrist again with his free hand.

Before I even knew it I was against a tree with my wrists pinned above my head and he was looking down at me with a smug smirk. " I thought you said you weren't going to let your guard down again? " His smirk widened as my face went from wide eyed shock to glaring insulted, he could tell that I knew he was right and that just amused him even more.

" Tch, let go!" I ordered him as I started to thrash around.

He just laughed at my attempt and kept a firm grip on my wrists, not letting me move anywhere." Nein, the awesome Prussia has captured you and your vital regions now belong to me! Give up! "

I rolled my eyes at his saying and continued to struggle, " NO! I REFUSE! " this made him stop laughing and his expression now fell to a confused one.

We had been there for a while now before I finally stopped to catch my breath. He leaned his head down so then our faces met at the same level, his eyes full of suspicion. " Just give up. You've been caught, you lost. " I leaned my head back, trying not to let me glare break from me feeling awkward at him being so close. His lips threatened to go back into a smirk from this, he leaned in a bit closer and pressed the matter, " So?"

I twitched at this and looked away with a growl. ' Ugh, that idiot!.. What the hell am I going to do, this is making me feel so weird, I don't like it! ' I took a quick glance at my feet, luckily he didn't notice from my hair being in the way, ' It's the same as before! All I have to do is just.. ' I relaxed a bit before looking back at him with a defeated frown. He only raised an eyebrow at seeing this. I looked down sadly before quietly muttering, " I... " I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight, making it seem like I was full of regret as I said it. Without waiting for him to say anything I whipped my head back up and yelled as I swung my leg up, " DON'T-! "

My eyes shot open wide as I couldn't move my leg anymore, he had let one of his hands hold both of mine up as he caught my leg with his now free hand. " Give up? " he finished my sentence, making me freeze now almost in horror. He only stared at me for a second, his expression was serious yet unsure. He shoved my leg back down and stood on both of my feet so then I couldn't try that move again. This broke me from my trance, letting me shoot another glare at him as I clenched my jaw, refusing to say anything. It looked like he was examining me now, moving his eyes from my hair to my eyes then just looking at my face. His sight stopped though when he slowly looked down and noticed something. He waited a second before bringing up his hand and grabbing the band that was around my neck, I flinched at his touch. He looked back up at me from my reaction and waited a second before looking back down and pulling on the band, making my cross necklace slide out from under my shirt. Now it was his turn for his eyes to widen as he stared at the cross. Once he finally processed it he snapped his head back up and locked his eyes with mine. " Dream..? "

My glare was slowly breaking now, struggling to keep it as I slowly nodded. Unexpectedly his smug smirk came back in a snap, " I should have known from that determined glare it was you! Guess I couldn't tell from that new addition of a blush on your face." his smirk got wider as he added that last part.

' What is he..? ... ! ' I was only just now noticing how warm my face felt, and it was getting ever warmer! Not knowing what to do, I panicked, " PRUSSIA YOU IDIOT!" I yelled out as I slammed my forehead into his, causing him to let go of my hands from shock and to fall over onto his back. " Ow.. Okay.. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.. " I muttered in pain as I fell to my knees, holding my head.

" Ugh, ya think? not an awesome move,Frau!" Prussia hissed as he sat up and rubbed his head in pain.

" Oh shut up! And stop calling me 'Frau' when you know it's me now!" I growled back at him, " ... Took you long enough, and nice greeting... " I added with a bitter mutter. I lowered a hand so then I could look at him, my eyes widened a bit at this surprising sight before me. He had one hand still rubbing his head, keeping himself up with his other hand, and he was actually smiling almost warmly at me! Though it seemed he was actually trying to keep it smug, but was failing.

He chuckled a bit before crawling over to me and pulling me into a hug, " Sorry sorry... It's really nice to see you again,Dream. " He sounded sincerely happy now.

I hesitated before hugging him back tight, " It's nice to see you again too,Prussia.."

* * *

**A.N. Thanks to who are actually reading. Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed OTL.**


End file.
